


short quotes extensions

by floriish



Series: TOS extra scenes [7]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s02e05 Amok Time, Episode: s03e20 The Way to Eden, M/M, Quotations, Short, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floriish/pseuds/floriish
Summary: Very short and sweet extensions of some beautiful quotes from the two episodes: 'Amok Time' and 'The Way to Eden'.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: TOS extra scenes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828978
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Having and Wanting

‘After a time, you may find that having is not so pleasing a thing, after all, as wanting. It is not logical...but it is often true.’ Spock said to Stonn, one memorable day on Vulcan.

But now when he was sitting with Jim on this quiet, calm evening, as he was slowly falling asleep in Spock's arms, the Vulcan found that, at least in this particular case - having could be so much more pleasurable than wanting after all.


	2. Eden

‘Miss Galliulin. It is my sincere wish that you do not give up your search for Eden. I have no doubt but that you will find it. Or make it, yourselves.'

'Thank you.'

After saying that Spock came back to his station. He glanced at his Captain and realised something. 

'We... reach, Mr. Spock.'

He already found his Eden.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really know where to put it so I'm adding these to the series although it doesn't really fit it that well, but consider it a nice little finishing touch.
> 
> Please note that English isn't my first language, so I will be grateful for any comments and corrections regarding language or style or anything, basically.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or characters in this universe, of course, and I'm not making any profit on this piece of writing. Do not repost anywhere without my permission.


End file.
